


Secrets Revealed

by ghostlyhamburger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Multi, Porn With Plot, Threesome, futa Kagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: Kagami has been hiding something from her partners, but she's not expecting their responses when it comes to light.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 83
Collections: ML Secret Valentine 2021





	Secrets Revealed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Talik_Sanis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talik_Sanis/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day to Talik! I hope you enjoy!

Kagami was aware that her situation was unique, to say the least.

Normal girls didn’t have a boyfriend _and_ a girlfriend. Normal girls obeyed their mothers. Normal girls didn’t sit in their rooms considering throwing away their entire fencing career just out of spite just because Okaasan told her it was “time to give up” on romance.

So Kagami had stormed off to her room in a huff, pretending not to hear her mother shout for her, letting herself have just a _moment_ of being a rebellious 19 year old. She curled up on her bed with her phone, scrolling through pictures of her partners from their last date.

They’d gone rock climbing together, racing each other to the top of the indoor course. Marinette had won, and had taken a victory selfie with Kagami, her cheek pressed to her girlfriend’s as they smiled widely for the camera. Adrien could just be seen behind them, gazing at them with the lovesick grin he always wore when he thought the girls weren’t looking.

Marinette was sweaty, Kagami remembered, and the photo showed her with her skin shining, hair stuck to her face. The sports bra she wore as a shirt showed off her toned shoulders and abs that could only rival Adrien’s—unsurprising, considering their nighttime activities running across rooftops. Sometimes, Kagami wished she could join them, but she was honored to know their secret.

It didn’t stop her from gripping Marinette’s good luck charm so tight every time there was an akuma attack that she ended up with bead-shaped indents in her palm.

She let herself stare unashamed at Marinette’s abs, a droplet of sweat frozen on the chiseled muscles. She bit her lip as she imagined what it might be like to lick up that drop, let her tongue explore the expanse of skin her fingers had become familiar with.

An ache between her legs reminded her why she’d never taken that step farther with either of her partners, despite having dated them for a few years at this point. She removed her panties and imagined her girlfriend panting and writhing beneath her as she gripped her cock.

Kagami was _not_ a normal girl.

**

Adrien enjoyed spending time with his girlfriends.

He especially enjoyed when he was welcomed to visit one of them unexpectedly. Tomoe had called Gabriel to arrange a visit, claiming Kagami was being emotional and hopefully Adrien would be a good influence on her.

He didn’t really appreciate being told to visit his girlfriend like he was a child being sent on a playdate, but he also didn’t see much use in arguing when the end result meant time with one of the girls he loved.

One of the Tsurugi family staff let him into the house, and he headed to Kagami’s room. He knocked on the door, and heard a groan in response.

“Gami, it’s me,” he called. “Can I come in?”

He couldn’t quite make out her response, but he heard his name, so he opened the door.

He was _not_ prepared to see Kagami sprawled on her bed with her hand on her—penis? Her eyes widened when she saw Adrien, and she shrieked.

She yelled something at him in frantic Japanese as she yanked the blanket around her waist, covering herself. She took a deep breath, and asked in French, “How much did you see?”

“You’re—you have—”

Her shoulders fell, and she looked down at her lap. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t tell you. I—I care about you very much, Adrien, but—you and Marinette will be happy together. I knew this was going to happen eventually.”

“You have a dick,” he said, trying to figure out what just happened. “Is—is that new?”

“I’ve always been like this,” she responded, still not looking at him.

“Oh,” he said, and then her words clicked. “Wait, you think I’d break up with you over this?”

She finally glanced up at him, and _oh_ , her eyes were wet with unshed tears. “I’m _disgusting_.”

“Gami, no,” he said softly, moving to sit beside her on the bed. She didn’t move from her awkward mess of blankets, so he slipped his arms around her, gently pulling her to rest against him. “I’m not going anywhere. You’re not disgusting. You’re _beautiful_. I’m a little surprised, but this doesn’t change anything.”

He’d never seen Kagami _cry_ before, so he knew it had to be painful for her to let go and sob in his arms. He gently ran a hand over her hair, holding her tight until her breaths were even again.

“I love you,” Adrien murmured softly.

She rubbed at her eye. “You’ve said that before.”

“I know,” he said, “but right now I thought you needed to hear it again. No matter if you’ve got a penis or whatever, _I still love you_.”

“It’s…both,” she admitted. “Male and female parts. Futanari. I—I can be a normal girl, if you just ignore the…the penis.”

“Can I ask some questions?”

She finally met his eyes and nodded. “Yes. I promise I will be completely honest with you now. I should have told you before…”

“Forget about that,” he said, covering her hand with his, gently rubbing circles on her palm with his thumb. “You didn’t have to say anything till you were ready. I’m sorry I surprised you, but…thank you for telling me.”

They sat in silence for another long moment.

“Does it…work?” he asked finally, curiosity getting the best of him.

She nodded. “I can get…aroused, and ejaculate.”

“How have I never noticed?” he asked. “You wear skirts a lot!” He flushed red and quickly added, “Not that I _try_ to look up your skirt or anything…”

Kagami finally smiled at that. “You have _definitely_ been looking.”

“Uh—”

“It’s all right. Marinette and I have spent many pleasant afternoons discussing your…assets.” She sighed. “For your question, I wear a cage. It is designed as a chastity device, and it keeps me from being aroused in public.”

Adrien winced. “That sounds like it hurts.”

“Most of the time, it does not,” she replied. “Just when things are…difficult. Do you remember when we were caught in the rain and Marinette was wearing the white shirt?”

Oh, he _remembered_. Marinette hadn’t been wearing a bra that day, and the date had ended with Adrien getting to know his girlfriend’s chest _very_ well.

“That’s why you left so suddenly,” he said, his mind clicking. “You weren’t actually fine with Mari and I…”

“It’s more complicated than that,” she said. “You and Marinette are both _very_ attractive, and I quite like imagining you two being intimate. I just…wish I could join you.”

He kissed her cheek. “Gami, _anything_ you want. You’re gorgeous, you’re amazing, you’re…can I see it?”

She glanced away from him, back down at her lap.

“If you’re not okay with it, that’s fine,” he said quickly. “I just—you should know that _I’m_ okay with it. With _anything_ you want. Whenever you’re ready.”

Kagami nodded slowly before moving the blankets away, revealing her cock small and semi-hard beneath her skirt. Instead of balls behind her shaft, she had a beautiful pussy, her folds already slick with want.

Adrien’s hand was on her thigh quickly as he leaned forward to kiss her, his other hand cupping her cheek to draw her close. His touch slid up her leg, under her skirt, until finally—his hand was around her shaft.

He’d never really thought about what it would be like to touch another person’s dick, but he knew what _he_ liked, and he knew he liked Kagami. He stroked her like he’d stroke himself, and she _moaned_ against his lips. It was maybe a little odd to touch her like this, but _fuck_ her moans just made it feel so right.

“Gami,” he groaned, his other hand drifting down from her cheek to cup her breast. “God, do you have any idea how _bad_ I’ve wanted you?”

“But—you have Marinette,” she said. “You can just be with her.”

“I know, and I love Mari,” he replied. “But she’s not _you_ , and I also love you, so much. All of you.”

She smiled, and suddenly, as quick as her fencing moves, she was straddling him, her skirt bunched up around her hips. “I want to touch you, Koneko. Please, I’ve dreamed about you. About this.”

Adrien could only nod, his mouth dry and his cock hard at the sudden change in his girlfriend’s demeanor. He kept idly stroking her cock, feeling her grow hard under his touch. She groaned as she undid his pants, her hands nimbly slipping past his clothes to find his cock.

_Fuck_ if touching her felt good, her touching him felt…like pure heaven. He jerked up against her hand with a gasp before kissing her fiercely. “ _Gami!_ ”

She smirked at him, that teasing grin that he _loved_ , and shifted her hips forward. Her cock brushed against his, and they both groaned, lips crashing together as her shaft slipped against his with each roll of her hips.

“I want to try something,” he murmured.

“I trust you,” she responded, her lips brushing against his, heated pants against his mouth as he kissed her again. He moved his hand to brush his own cock while still touching hers, catching them together in his grip, stroking both shafts at once. Her response was instant, her head lolling to rest against his shoulder, her moans in his ear as she rolled her hips up into his touch. “Oh, _Koneko!_ ”

“Gami, my Kagami,” he groaned, brushing his thumb over the tip of her cock. Her hand joined his in stroking them together, her lips pressing searing kisses against his neck. His other hand slid beneath her skirt, gripping her ass and enjoying the gasps she made at each touch.

He explored the skin of her hip, his fingers tracing soft lines against her body as he moved his touch past her cock to find her warm wet folds, dripping with need. He slipped one finger inside her, rewarded with her moan and her teeth scraping against his neck, leaving a mark that his makeup artist would hate but Marinette would kiss over later.

He pushed another finger in her, and she gasped as her pussy clenched around him, her cock twitching in his grasp. “Adrien—I’m— _ah!_ ” She kissed his neck again as she came, spilling onto his hand and his cock.

He groaned as her cum hit his sensitive shaft, slicking his fingers as he stroked them both, his cock sliding against hers in a _much_ more pleasurable way. “Gami, _Gami, fuck_ ,” he groaned, his world going white as he came, nothing mattering except the beautiful girl in his lap, the feeling of his girlfriend’s cock against his own as she kissed his neck, trailing up to meet his lips.

“Adrien,” Kagami murmured, her hand cupping his cheek as she gazed at him with that sweet smile that was reserved only for him. “That was…you’re so much more than I deserve.”

“You deserve the world, Gami,” he replied, letting go of their cocks, wiping his hand on her blanket.

Her smile fell, and she gently pushed him away. “Don’t get my bed dirty.”

“Well, what do you usually do with this?” he asked, a teasing smile crossing his face as he waved his cum covered hand in front of her face. “I don’t see any tissues around.”

She batted his hand away. “Go wash it off like a civilized person!”

“I’m not a civilized person, though, am I?” he teased. “I’m your _Koneko…_ ”

“I see why Marinette calls you a ‘mangy stray’,” she retorted, sticking out her tongue.

He pressed a finger to her extended tongue, and she licked, collecting a glob of their combined cum. If he hadn’t just gotten off…

“Wash your hands,” she said, turning aside to grab her discarded underwear.

**

Kagami was back to herself by the time Adrien returned from the bathroom. Fully dressed and looking like a normal girl again.

The hazy, happy glow from her orgasm had worn off, replaced with nerves and anxieties. She met Adrien’s eye and asked, “Will Marinette be angry?”

He looked puzzled. “Why would she?”

“That you and I…that we became intimate without talking to her or including her.”

He shrugged, taking a seat on the bed beside her again. “It’s not like we were _trying_ to not include her. It just happened. And—it’s not like Mari and I haven’t done…our own things.”

“Can you tell me about what you have done?” Kagami asked, gently leaning against his side. “I appreciate that you have been vague before, but—I want to know.”

“Well, we haven’t had sex,” he said quickly. “Mari said she wants to wait till you’re ready, so we can take that step together.”

She smiled. “Of course she would do that.”

“But we’ve, uh—hand stuff,” he said. “And. Mouth stuff. And—god, Kagami, you should see her when she’s naked, she’s _beautiful_. And she tastes _sweet_.”

“I know she is,” she responded. “She’s _Marinette_.”

“Just wait till she goes down on you,” Adrien said. “She does this thing with her tongue that’s—I’m not even sure how to describe it, but it’s _good_.”

Kagami felt the nerves wash over her again, a sharp dose of reality. “She won’t. She’ll be disgusted with me for _lying_ to her for so long. I—I’m so glad you accept me, Koneko, but—she _won’t_.”

“You know that’s not true,” he said, his arms slipping around her, his warmth shielding her from the cold truth. “Marinette loves you. And besides, you already _know_ she’s fine with dicks.”

“Marinette hates liars.”

“She’ll _understand_.” He kissed her temple, and she enjoyed just how _easy_ it was for him to touch her, to provide comfort in a way that had been unfamiliar to them both before Marinette. “I can talk to her first, if you want.”

“No,” she said resolutely. “I should—I should tell her myself.”

A knock came at her bedroom door, making them both jump. “Adrien, your father’s assistant is here,” Tomoe called through the door.

“I guess that’s my cue,” he said with a sigh. “Only a few more years till I’m too old to be a model and then I can spend all my time with you.”

She smiled. “I’ll already have won the Olympics a few times by then, so I can retire and Marinette can take care of us at the ripe old age of 30.”

“She’ll be on top of the fashion world by then,” Adrien agreed with a grin. He leaned close and kissed her lightly. “I’ll see you later.”

Kagami walked him to the door, pointedly ignoring the look her mother gave her. For a blind woman, Tomoe was particularly good at seeming to stare into a person’s soul.

Once the door was shut behind Adrien, Tomoe said simply, “So, I take it he knows about your condition?”

“He does,” Kagami replied, a wide smile crossing her face. “He doesn’t think any less of me for it.” She was too _elated_ over what just happened to even be mad at her mother for setting up Adrien to walk in on her.

“Good,” Tomoe said simply. “I’ll contact Gabriel for your marriage contract. If that _girl_ is still interested, you may hire her as a housemaid and do what you want behind closed doors.”

Over the years, Kagami had learned how to pull faces at her mother without making a single sound. So Tomoe had no idea just how hard she was rolling her eyes.

**

Marinette loved her orange juice dates with Kagami. They met every week if they could, and over time the dates moved from casual hangouts at a café to spending time in Marinette’s room, curled up together as they watched movies.

And as they moved from friends to more, they paid less and less attention to the movies.

Marinette could easily kiss Kagami for hours, just enjoying the soft feel of her girlfriend’s lips, her arms, the small gasps she made when Marinette pressed lazy kisses against the crook of her neck. With Adrien, makeout sessions quickly turned to hands under clothing and his _very_ talented fingers or tongue making her see stars. But with Kagami, Marinette had never gone farther than feeling her breasts under her shirt, not even taking off the concealing item. And that was fine. She didn’t want to push her girlfriend.

That didn’t stop her from late nights imagining how sweet Kagami might moan when they did cross that line. How it might feel when their bare breasts brushed together as Marinette kissed her neck, as their hands explored each other.

This particular date, their orange juice sat beside Marinette’s television, untouched just like the movie she’d picked out. Instead, the two girls were on her bed, Kagami on top of Marinette, legs tangled, as they kissed slowly, lovingly.

She was so grateful her parents didn’t mind the door being closed anymore—once she was an adult, they agreed her private space was _hers_ , and they wouldn’t barge in.

Kagami’s thigh pressed between Marinette’s legs, and she moaned, heat spreading through her body. Her face flushed, and she murmured, “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Kagami replied, a kiss to her jaw and her leg pressed forward again. “I—I want to make you feel good, Mari-hime.”

“Really?” Marinette asked, trying to bite back a wide smile. “I—yeah. Anything you want.” Her eyes flicked down to Kagami’s chest, hiding beneath her blouse, and she brought her hands to the top buttons, hesitating as she looked in her girlfriend’s eyes.

Kagami nodded, and Marinette was _tearing_ open the buttons, nimble fingers hurriedly undoing each one, exposing more and more of her skin. Kagami’s hands slid beneath Marinette’s T-shirt, but she didn’t get too far before she was completely topless and Marinette’s hands were eagerly cupping her, stroking her skin.

“You’re so beautiful,” Marinette murmured, unable to tear her eyes away from the frankly _glorious_ breasts before her. Kagami’s breasts. Perfectly sized for her hands, soft and pale with pink peaked nipples. Perky and firm and. _Boobs_. Boobs she was allowed to _touch_.

She cupped Kagami’s chest, gently stroking the soft skin before leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss right on her nipple.

“Mari,” she gasped, one hand threading through her hair.

Marinette responded with a light flick of her tongue against the peaked nub, enjoying the groans the action drew out. She sucked gently, letting go only when Kagami’s hand slid to her hip, tugging lightly at her pants.

“Mari-hime,” she said, her eyes dark, her lips red and tragically not being kissed, “I said I wanted to make _you_ feel good. Please, let me.”

Marinette knew she could push back, that they could have a delicious battle for dominance that ended with legs tangling and hickies covering Kagami’s perfect breasts if she had her way. But the look in her girlfriend’s eyes made her nod and slide her hands down, over her breasts, back to rest on the mattress. “Okay.”

Kagami responded with a wide grin before getting back to work stripping Marinette of her clothes. It wasn’t long before Marinette was completely bare and spread before her, Kagami surveying her nude body like a starving woman deciding which delectable dish to taste first.

She was _so_ turned on, and also realizing why Adrien had a thing for girls that could break him in half.

Kagami kissed her neck, then her breast, tongue swirling over the skin, and then she moved _lower_ , soft kisses over her stomach, her hips.

“You—if you don’t want to,” Marinette murmured, giving her girlfriend an out.

“Adrien said you tasted sweet,” Kagami said, as if she hadn’t heard her words. Her fingers drifted between her legs, just a slight brush that had Marinette gasping. “I want to know if he’s right.”

And then she lowered her head and kissed her folds and Marinette was in _heaven_. Kagami ate pussy like she was refereeing a fencing match between her tongue and Marinette’s clit, and the fast, quick strokes had her hips lifting off the mattress and Kagami’s name spilling from her lips again and again.

She slid her hands beneath Marinette to grab her ass as she licked, using the leverage to straight up _fuck_ the writhing girl with her tongue. Marinette could only barely think about how this was such a change in her girlfriend before the sensations overtook her mind and she could only cry, “Kagami, Kagami, _Kagami!_ ”

The reason for her affected cries looked up from between her legs, and _god_ she was more beautiful. Her normally perfect hair was mussed, her lips and chin slick from _her_ orgasm, and she was flushed down to her beautiful, perfect breasts. She shifted, dragging her body along Marinette’s, breasts brushing against skin, her cock hard under her skirt…

Wait. What?

“Uh, Kagami?” Marinette asked, shifting under her. “Is…that a fencing foil in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”

Kagami winced, pulling back and resting on her knees. “I—I’m sorry. I just—I wanted to be intimate with you just once before I told you about—this.” She lifted her skirt and tugged down her panties, revealing her penis, hard and pointing right at Marinette. “I never meant to lie to you, Mari-hime…”

Marinette just stared. She knew how to handle a dick—she’d had _plenty_ of practice with Adrien—but she wasn’t expecting this. At all. But then she glanced at Kagami’s face and saw the hesitation and _fear_ in her girlfriend’s expression, and she knew that her questions could wait.

Instead, she shifted forward and wrapped her hand around her girlfriend’s dick, taking the head in her mouth.

“ _Marinette!_ ” Kagami cried, shifting her hips forward, her cock hitting the back of her mouth.

Marinette pulled back long enough to murmur, “I _do_ have a lot of questions about this, but, Kagami, I _love you_ so much and I have wanted to taste you for _so_ long.”

Kagami nodded slowly. “A-all right. If you’re okay with this…”

Marinette just smirked before leaning forward again and taking _all_ of her cock into her mouth. Kagami’s was smaller than Adrien’s, just barely big enough to hit the back of her throat, not enough to make her gag. She licked along her length, her hand slipping from her girlfriend’s shaft to her pussy, shyly exploring the folds.

“Tell me if I’m doing something wrong, okay?” she asked before taking her cock again and sucking. Kagami’s hands twisted in her hair told her that it was very much not wrong as she nodded her head slowly, lips and tongue gliding along her length.

She found a patch of skin inside her girlfriend that made Kagami gasp, so she focused on that, short strokes with her fingertip that matched what her tongue was doing to the head of her cock.

“Ma—Mari-hime, Mari- _nette!_ ” Kagami moaned, her orgasm happening suddenly, cum spilling down Marinette’s throat. She pulled back so she could swallow the release more easily, licking her lips as she glanced up at her girlfriend.

Kagami stared back at her like she’d just solved the mysteries of the universe.

“So, good?” Marinette asked unsurely.

“ _Suki yo, Mari-hime_ ,” Kagami murmured, smiling as Marinette furrowed her brow in confusion. “It means I love you, Marinette—and you’re good enough to make me forget which language I’m speaking.”

Marinette grinned. “You’d probably have that effect on me if French wasn’t my first language. And I love you too.”

Kagami laid down on the mattress, her arms around Marinette. “You may ask your questions now.”

“What?” Marinette asked nervously. “I don’t have questions.”

“Mari-hime, I know you. I can tell you don’t want to hurt me, but, you won’t.” Kagami brushed her hand against Marinette’s cheek tenderly. “I trust you.”

Marinette bit her lip, but then asked, “So…what’s it like?”

**

“Ah, _Adrien!_ ”

Marinette fell back onto Adrien’s mattress as her boyfriend kissed along the upper curve of her bra. They were already both disheveled and half naked as their game night had quickly become sexy bets, until they finally gave up on video games altogether and moved to his bed.

It wasn’t _fair_ how she was beautiful and good at video games. He had to do _something_ to even the score.

“Don’t stop,” she begged, as he reached behind her to undo her bra, his kisses more open, his teeth gently scraping along her skin. “God, _yes_ , you’re amazing…”

He smirked up at her before gently biting her nipple as he pulled her bra away from her body.

“Hey!” she complained, sitting up, though she smiled. “What was that for?”

“That blue shell earlier,” he said, before soothing her with his tongue. Another soft bite, and, “That one’s for getting Kagami to call me a mangy stray.”

“Well, maybe if you didn’t _bite_ so much,” Marinette teased. “I wish she wasn’t busy today.”

“Yeah,” Adrien agreed. “I love when we all get to spend time together.”

“You just like watching me kiss her,” Marinette murmured, pressing a finger to his nose.

“Hey, I’m a guy with two beautiful girlfriends, what can I say?” he said with a laugh. “Really, though, I love both of you. And especially when we’re both kissing her and she makes that moan…”

“Mmm, I love that sound,” she murmured, relaxing back against his mattress. “You think she’d do it if we both kissed her—um…she told you, right?”

“Her dick, yeah,” Adrien said. Kagami had sent him a text letting him Marinette knew, and he’d sent no less than four celebratory gifs back. “She’d probably moan like that. Or better.”

Marinette was being _very_ distracting as she ran her fingers over his chest. “I wasn’t expecting it, but—now I can’t picture her without it. It just makes sense for her in a weird way.”

“Maybe because we’ve faced weirder, _Bugaboo_ ,” Adrien teased, leaning forward to press a light kiss to her lips. “But I get what you mean.”

“So, which of us do you want to have sex with first?”

Adrien swallowed hard, his eyes going wide as he considered the question. He’d thought long and hard about _how_ he wanted his first time to happen—roses and candlelight and soft satin sheets—but he never really made the decision about _who_. “How am I supposed to pick? I love you both, I—I don’t want to hurt either of you by choosing.”

She wasn’t making the question any easier as her hands slipped down to his hips and started undoing his pants. “I was hoping you’d have some idea,” she admitted. “Because now I’m kind of in the same thing. I didn’t think it was _possible_ to be with her like that, and now that it is—I can’t get the idea out of my head. But I also love you and I’ve dreamed about being with _you_ for so long…”

He kissed her gently, stopping her babbling with his lips and a hand stroking her hair. “Maybe we should let Kagami decide. When she’s ready.”

Marinette whimpered, but nodded. “ _Adrien_ …I want you. I _need_ you. And I want her. And—honestly, I keep having these thoughts of what if I had both of you?”

“Both of us?” Adrien asked, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

“You take me from behind,” she murmured, lifting a leg, rubbing her thigh against his lip. _Fuck_ she was downright evil in bed. “While I suck our girlfriend’s cute cock.”

He gripped her hips tightly, an effort to stop himself from rutting against her like a cat in heat. “It is really cute, isn’t it?”

“Just like her.” And then Marinette’s hand was down his pants, fingers wrapping around his shaft. He groaned as she asked, “Isn’t there something you’ve been imagining with her? With us?”

“ _Marinette_ ,” he moaned as her thumb went over the tip of his cock. “You. Riding me. Kagami sitting on my face, you sucking her cock, we’re both making her feel so good while I’m—”

“While you’re what?” she asked, another stroke with her _soft_ hand.

“While I’m fucking you,” he replied, his cheeks turning red. “Sorry, it just—it sounds too crude to say about you.”

“But I _want_ you to fuck me,” she murmured, and how could she look so _innocent_ with such a filthy mouth and sinful touch? “I want you so bad, Kitty, I want your cock in me, fucking me so hard I can’t remember my own name.”

“ _God_ , Mari, I don’t know if I can wait if you keep talking like that.” He bucked his hips, pushing against her touch. Of _course_ he could control himself, but he also felt like he might spontaneously combust if she kept teasing him.

“I want Kagami to fuck me too,” she said, using her free hand to undo her own pants before grabbing his hand and pushing his fingers towards her pussy. “I’m so _wet_ , Kitty, I need some help so, so bad…”

His fingers brushed her folds, so soft and warm and wet, and he couldn’t help but think about watching Kagami’s cock enter her, listening to both of them moan and gasp together as they fucked. His mind started to wander as he fingered his girlfriend, what other things their girlfriend’s cock could do. “She could fuck _me_ ,” he said as he realized.

“If you want that,” Marinette murmured. “Maybe you can fuck me at the same time. We’ll both make you feel so good, Kitty… _please_ , Adrien, move your hand faster…”

“Need fewer clothes,” he muttered, drawing his hand out of her so he could pull off her pants completely. She squeaked at his rough movements, losing her grip on his cock and laying on his bed bare and spread before him, a gorgeous angel that for the moment was all his.

He quickly shucked off his own pants before kneeling back over Marinette, his cock hard and the tip wet with precum that had smeared on his clothes. He leaned down to kiss her, both of them gasping as the tip of the cock brushed her folds.

He hesitated, hovering above her. It would be so easy, and feel so good, to just lower his hips and slide into her…he shifted to lay by her side instead.

“I love you,” she murmured with a smile, moving one hand to caress his cheek. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, my Lady,” he replied. He grabbed her hand and placed a gentle kiss on the inside of her wrist.

“Talk more, please,” she said, trailing her hand down his body till she was stroking his cock again. “About fucking me, about Kagami…It’s really, _really_ hot.”

If Marinette liked the dirty talk, he was happy to indulge her. “I’m going to fuck you with my hand now,” he murmured, voice practically a purr. “Imagine it’s Gami’s cock. Imagine she’s pinning you down and _fucking_ you.”

His fingers slipped inside her, curling against her in the way he knew she liked, and she _moaned_. Her hand moved faster on his cock.

“You’re _dripping_ , Mari, do you need her cock that badly?” he teased. The wet sounds of his fingers fucking her echoed through the room, and he couldn’t help but buck into her hand. “Or do you just like the idea of our sexy girlfriend pinning you down and having her way with you?”

“B-both,” she moaned. “Don’t stop, please…”

“Would you suck my cock with your pretty mouth while Gami’s fucking you?” he asked. “You’re so pretty just like this, with two cocks in you… _god_ you’d be so gorgeous.”

She whined, her pussy clenching around his fingers, a sign that she was close.

“You’d be so pretty, so full,” he murmured. “Do you want to be Gami’s pretty little cocksleeve?”

“Yes,” she groaned, hips moving as she started grinding on his hand. “Kagami’s…and Kitty’s…use me…”

“Such a good girl,” he said, and as he kissed her, she came, whimpering against his lips as her pussy clenched around him, hips stuttering against his hand. Her hand moved faster against him, and watching her come undone was enough to put him on the edge. “So good, so beautiful, so amazing, mine, my— _Mari!_ ”

He spilled onto her hand, kissing her fiercely as he did. They lay there for a moment, side by side, hands in intimate places and gazes locked on each other.

Marinette was the first to pull away, rolling onto her back and staring up at his ceiling. “Do you ever wish that your love life was less complicated?”

“I wish my _life_ was less complicated,” he replied. “But I’d never trade you or Gami for anything. Even with her dick. Even with you thinking right now that you don’t belong.”

She flushed, glanced at him. “How did you guess?”

“You get like this after you finish sometimes,” he replied. “In your head, thinking the worst.”

“But—don’t you get tired of it?” she asked. “Of dealing with me?”

“Never,” he promised. “And I know Gami doesn’t, either. I just wish I could cataclysm your anxiety or something. I hate seeing you hurt.”

She gave a hum in response, then sat up and stretched. “All right. Then—I’m not going to let it get to me. Not right now. Ultimate Mecha Strike rematch?”

“You’re on,” he replied, smiling.

**

Kagami threw away her cage.

She didn’t need it anymore. She no longer had to hide, and it felt _amazing_.

She wore a tank top and, with some hesitation, a skirt on her date with Adrien and Marinette. So what if she got hard while wearing it? _They knew_.

The three were going for a walk along the Seine and some ice cream from Andre’s cart. They’d finally managed to convince the vendor that yes, three flavors work well together.

Her partners were gorgeous, as always, when they met her. Adrien was dressed in a simple T-shirt and jeans that were perfectly tailored to him, while Marinette wore a pink sundress with an almost obscenely low neckline.

Kagami greeted them both with soft kisses, enjoying the feeling of their hands in hers as the three walked along the river.

“So, how long do I have with you today?” Marinette asked.

“I’m free all night,” Adrien replied. “No photoshoots tomorrow.”

“I am also free,” Kagami said with a smile. “I must get _some_ fencing practice in tomorrow, but it can be late.”

Marinette squeezed her hand. “So…we’ve got time to watch a movie after ice cream?” Her words were innocent, but her smile was anything but.

“Sounds good,” Adrien said, slipping an arm around Kagami’s shoulders. “We can go to my place, I’ve got the biggest…couch.”

They were definitely not talking about watching a movie. “I’d like that,” she said. “Perhaps we can watch a new movie together?”

“Anything you want, Gami,” Adrien murmured, pulling her into a sudden, but welcomed hug. Marinette’s arms wrapped around her from behind, her breasts pressed against her back.

“I’m excited,” she confessed, her lips by Kagami’s ear. She flushed and pulled back, quickly adding, “…for ice cream! Ice cream is delicious.”

Adrien chuckled and kissed Marinette’s cheek. “Let’s go find Andre.”

The flavors Andre had assigned to each of them had mellowed and converged over time, so the three were happy sharing a blackberry-maple-vanilla mixture, three scoops stacked in a cone.

“Shoot,” Marinette said, glancing down at herself. A golden drip of maple ice cream was sliding down her chest, slowly making its way to the valley between her breasts. “Anyone grab a napkin?”

“I got it,” Adrien replied, and he dipped his head to _lick_ the ice cream off of her, the angle perfect to let Kagami see his tongue dragging across her skin. Marinette gasped and groaned, and heat pooled low in Kagami’s stomach at the sight.

Marinette smirked at her, and Kagami bit her lip. “You look like you’re ready for that _movie_ now.”

Adrien wrapped his arms around Marinette while his eyes glanced down to Kagami’s skirt. She knew she was hard, and she was sure it was obvious. The half-lidded look Adrien gave her made her smooth down her skirt—a nervous habit that just made the bulge underneath all the more visible.

“We should take the _express_ way back,” Adrien said, his voice low enough to send a shiver down Kagami’s spine. “You take our dragon and meet me there?”

Marinette nodded, her eyes raking over Kagami’s body in a way that had sent heat pulsing through her. “I’ve got her.”

As it turned out, the only thing better than getting a piggyback ride from one of the heroes of Paris was getting one while _hard_ and Ladybug was happy to do her Cute Butt Wiggle before launching them across the sky.

Then they landed in Adrien’s bedroom, and the Cute Butt Wiggle became some very _deliberate_ grinding as Marinette dropped her transformation. She turned around and kissed Kagami fiercely, the two girls stumbling towards Adrien’s bed.

Adrien wasn’t even there yet, but Kagami didn’t want to wait for him as she pushed Marinette against the mattress, straddling the wide-eyed girl before stripping off her shirt and bra, tossing them to the floor.

“Wow,” Marinette murmured softly. “No more hesitating, huh?”

“We’ve both been waiting for this for too long, haven’t we?” She lowered her head to place an open mouth kiss against Marinette’s chest, right where the ice cream had been earlier. There were still vague traces of maple on her skin, and she just wanted to _devour_ her.

Marinette moaned as her teeth gently scraped skin, making a mark on her chest, a claim on the girl that lay beneath her.

Kagami gasped as she suddenly felt arms wrapping around her from behind, hands on her breasts, lips on her shoulder just under where her hair brushed. “Do you know how often I’ve imagined coming home to find you two making out on my bed?” Adrien murmured. “Gami, Mari… _fuck_ you’re beautiful together.”

His chest pressed against her back, bare skin against hers.

“We should— _ah_ —get rid of clothes,” Kagami murmured as Adrien kissed her neck, his hand sliding up her thigh. “I—I want to see you both…”

“Just see?” Adrien teased, his hands helping her slip out of her skirt and panties. “I think we were both hoping for a little more than that…”

Marinette pulled off her dress and tossed it aside before resting on her knees and leaning down to Kagami’s cock, eagerly swirling her tongue around the tip. Kagami groaned and leaned back, into Adrien’s arms. He slid one hand down her side and grabbed the base of her cock, pumping her against Marinette’s mouth.

Their combined touch was _hot_ and wonderful and Kagami came _embarrassingly_ quickly, her release painting Marinette’s tongue and lips. She groaned, moving to the side and sitting on the mattress as she watched Adrien lean down to kiss Marinette, _her_ cum exchange between their mouths.

Marinette pulled away from their boyfriend and leaned against Kagami’s side, tracing her hand along her hip, reaching for her softening cock. “Can…you keep going?”

“I think so,” she replied. “Just—a few minutes. I don’t mind watching the two of you, though…”

Adrien reached to Marinette, gently kissing her as his hands trailed down her sides and peeled off her underwear. She undid Adrien’s pants, but when he pulled back from the kiss, she gently fell onto the mattress, nude with her hair spread out around her like a fan.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Adrien murmured as he shucked off his pants and boxers. He stood over Marinette, between her spread legs, his cock hard. “Mari…”

“Adrien,” she breathed, staring at him like he was the only other one in the room.

Kagami shifted, an ugly feeling of jealousy seeping into her mind. They’d all felt it at one time or another, and she knew it would pass. Better to remove herself from the situation until it did. “You two can—with each other first,” she said softly. “I’m not able to. I’ll wait.”

“Do you want to?” Adrien asked, moving onto the bed to kneel over Marinette.

She hesitated, then shook her head. “No. Not without Kagami.”

“I’m right here,” she pointed out.

“Yeah, but—I think I know how we can all of us be together,” Marinette replied, sitting up slightly and smiling. “When you’re ready.”

Kagami grinned and moved to embrace her girlfriend, rolling so the girl was on top of her. “You’re _perfect_ , Mari-hime.”

Adrien moved to press a kiss to the back of Marinette’s shoulder. “She really is, isn’t she?”

“No,” Marinette groaned, her ears burning red as she buried her face against the crook of Kagami’s neck. “I’m not perfect. Just really, _really_ horny.”

“You’re not the only one,” Adrien said, and his voice was low, _sinful_. “I’ve got two naked, beautiful girls in my bed…Gami, my Gami, don’t you think she’s looking so beautiful right now?”

“Y-yes,” Kagami groaned, her cock hardening again. “Always beautiful, my Mari-hime, _and_ my Koneko…”

Adrien’s hands were stroking the girls, traveling across their bodies, until Marinette suddenly moaned. “She’s so _wet_ , Gami. So wet and hot and needy.” His fingers slipped past Kagami’s cock, pressing against her pussy. “You’re needy too, aren’t you?”

“ _Yes_ ,” she groaned, bucking her hips against Adrien’s hand. Her cock slipped against Marinette’s folds, wet and warm, and she couldn’t help but moan loudly, the sound cut off by Marinette’s lips on hers.

“I want you,” Marinette murmured, grinding her hips against Kagami’s for just a moment before rolling to the side, spreading her legs wide. “Please, _please_ , Kagami…”

“Take her,” Adrien said, hands still running over Kagami’s body. “Spread her needy pussy, Gami. Fill her with your pretty cock, and I’ll fill you with mine.”

Kagami moved over Marinette, hands on either side of her body, knees between her spread legs. “Is this what you want?” she asked.

“Fuck me,” Marinette groaned. “Please, Kagami? I need _you_ …”

Kagami shifted her hips, the tip of her cock brushing against Marinette. She was so _wet_ , and she moaned so pretty, so she didn’t hesitate to push her cock inside.

Wet and warm and _tight_ , Marinette’s pussy was the best thing she’d ever felt wrapped around her cock. She tried to move slowly out of consideration for her girlfriend, but she needed to _fuck_ her, needed to bury herself in her beautiful, amazing girlfriend who really was the _goddess_ she’d nicknamed her for.

The mattress dipped slightly behind her, and she felt _Adrien’s_ cock pressing against her. “Can I?” he asked, the tip of his cock just parting her folds.

“Please,” Kagami replied, and then suddenly she was _full, stretched_ with her boyfriend’s cock sliding deeper into her, and _this_ was truly heaven. Beneath her, Marinette moaned her name, while Adrien groaned and kissed her shoulder, the three finally connected in the most intimate of ways.

Adrien thrust forward, burying himself completely in Kagami, and the motion pushed her forward into Marinette, making all of them moan. Kagami found herself lost in the moment, caught between her lovers as Adrien used her to fuck Marinette, as the two of them kissed her and touched her and _loved_ her.

Marinette gripped onto the sheets below her, her eyes screwed shut in pleasure. Her legs were resting on Kagami’s hips, reaching to wrap around Adrien as best she could. “Don’t stop, don’t stop,” she pleaded, arching her back, pressing her breasts into Kagami.

“So beautiful,” Adrien groaned, his lips against Kagami’s neck, one arm around her, the other on the bed beside Marinette for balance. “Love you both so much…”

“Koneko,” she groaned. “M-Mari- _nette!_ ” Her orgasm hit her hard, without warning, a massive wave of pleasure that washed over her body, made her clench around Adrien, release into Marinette. She collapsed forward, on top of her girlfriend, breathing hard as she tried to regain some sense of sanity.

Adrien’s cock slipped out of her, and she was probably crushing Marinette, but the two of them kept their hands on her, softly touching her skin, murmuring words of love.

“I-I’m done,” Kagami managed to say, pulling out of Marinette, rolling to the side. “I—you can keep going, I’m— _fuck_. You’re both amazing…”

Adrien smiled at her, leaning over to give her a soft kiss before he shifted himself between Marinette’s legs. “You okay?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Marinette said, smiling up at him. Her hand reached out, grasping Kagami’s, threading their fingers together as Adrien pushed into her with a groan.

Kagami took the opportunity to watch Adrien, learn what he looked like when he was fucking. His gaze moved between the two girls, watching Marinette’s breasts bounce with a particularly hard thrust before glancing at Kagami, not shying away from looking at _all_ of her, even her softening cock. He had a small smile on his face that he only lost when he moaned in pleasure.

Marinette was beautiful as well, her eyes locked on Adrien as she rocked her hips against his. Her breasts moved with each thrust, a hypnotic motion that just _demanded_ attention. But Kagami’s gaze was drawn to where her lovers met, where Adrien’s cock slid into Marinette’s pussy, already sloppy with _her_ cum. Gobs of white streaked Adrien’s shaft, extra lubrication for him as he clung to Marinette, fucked her _hard_.

“Ahh— _Adrien!_ ” Marinette cried as she reached her peak. Her hand tightened its grip on Kagami’s, and she looked at her as her body quivered through her orgasm.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Adrien grunted as he came. He grabbed Kagami’s other hand and pulled her close for a rough kiss as he spilled into Marinette.

When he pulled out of her, she was _leaking_ cum, two loads dripping out of her in an erotic, lewd sight.

Adrien collapsed on the bed on Marinette’s other side, breathing hard.

“I love you both,” Kagami said, draping an arm across Marinette, her hand resting on Adrien’s bicep.

“That was perfect,” Marinette murmured, her words punctuated with the _cutest_ yawn. “You’re perfect.”

“We are dating Lady Luck,” Adrien quipped, gently squeezing Kagami’s hand with his. “So it makes sense that we’re all lucky to have each other, right?”

“No talking,” Marinette mumbled. She turned slightly, resting her face against Kagami’s chest. “Cuddles only.”

Kagami chuckled, letting her legs tangle with her girlfriend’s as Adrien sighed happily and embraced them both.

“Love you,” Marinette murmured happily, and Kagami could feel her smile.

As she locked eyes with Adrien, seeing the love reflected in his gaze, she relaxed. They did truly love her, dick and all, and in that moment, she knew they’d all stay together.


End file.
